leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashe/History
Previous Lore "It's a good idea to spread out. can hit five birds with one arrow." - One of the perennial favorites of summoners in the League of Legends is the Freljordian beauty known as Ashe. She is a direct descendant of Avarosa - one of three legendary sisters who each claimed dominion over the scattered tribes dwelling in the icy tundra of northern Valoran. Ashe mirrors her ancestor's unparalleled mastery of the bow, earning her the title of 'the Frost Archer' the way Avarosa did during her era. Ashe is a literal Princess amongst her people, though she prefers to be addressed by outsiders as her tribal title rather than any form of royal moniker. There are those in Freljord, however, that would prefer to address Ashe as 'the late Frost Archer'. The other two tribes that are descendants from the Three Sisters are historically sworn enemies of Ashe and her people. Having survived more than one assassination attempt in her life, Ashe is always of her surroundings regardless of where she is. Ashe originally came to the Institute of War in service of the League summoners, seeking enough influence and favor to finally bring peace to her realm - one that has endured civil strife since Avarosa and the Time of the Three Sisters. With countless victories under her belt, she has started to put the influence she has earned in the League to use. Rumors abound that Ashe has begun to associate herself with fellow champion Tryndamere outside of the Fields of Justice. While she denies such talk as frivolous, all eyes will remain on Ashe now that her success in the League may finally allow her to restore lasting peace to her people. Previous Abilities Focus stacks per second. At 100 stacks, Ashe will on her next basic attack. Thereafter, Focus stacks will reset to an amount equal to her . |targeting = Focus is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Ashe's abilities will not reset nor stop the counter. * After the initial 3 seconds, Ashe requires seconds to secure her very first from initial spawn. Thereafter, stacks start at her current and count incrementally from there based on her level. }} Ashe enchants her basic attacks with ice, her targets for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 8 |costtype = mana per basic attack |targeting = Frost Shot is a toggle with an on-hit effect. |onhiteffects = The enhanced attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. ** Frost Shot will not apply if the attacks are , , , or . |spellshield = |additional = * Attacks made against structures will not consume mana. * The slow does not stack with 's but will with slows from other sources. * Frost Shot cannot be toggled on or off while disabled. * The cost is per attack, not per hit. While using , Ashe will not pay triple the mana cost. Likewise, she will still pay the cost even if the basic attack is , , , or . * The slow trail is visible even if the target is stealthed. * Toggled abilities do not count as ability activations for the purposes of or . }} Ashe fires 7 arrows in a cone, dealing to each target hit. Each arrow will only hit one enemy, and each enemy will only be hit by one arrow. Volley also applies the current rank of Frost Shot, regardless of whether it is toggled on or not. |leveling = |range = | }} |speed = 2000 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |targeting = Volley fires is a linear, collision skillshot with a conic area of effect component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Frost Shot does not need to be toggled on, nor does Ashe consume additional mana to slow targets with Volley. }} Ashe gains each time she kills a unit or destroys a structure. |description2 = Ashe sends a hawk spirit toward the target location, granting of its path for 2 seconds and in a large radius at its destination for 5 seconds. The hawk's sight is not obstructed by brush or terrain. |range = |Cast range}}| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |targeting = * Hawkshot's passive is an on-kill effect. * Hawkshot's active is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = |projectile = true |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Hawkshot grants standard , which does not reveal stealthed units. * Hawkshot's will stack additively with similar effects such as 's. }} Ashe fires a giant arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it will deal and that champion for |Reaches the maximum duration at 2800 range}} seconds, based on the distance the arrow traveled. |description2 = Nearby enemies take half the damage and are by 50% for 3 seconds. |leveling = |range = | }} |speed = 1600 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Enchanted Crystal Arrow is a global, linear, collision skillshot with an area of effect component. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the effects to the primary target, but will not protect secondary targets within the area of effect. |additional = * The slow does not stack with 's but will with slows from other sources. * Enchanted Crystal Arrow applies Chill, a debuff that interacts with . * Enchanted Crystal Arrow grants around the arrow and briefly after detonation. }} Plentiful Bounty.png|'Plentiful Bounty (1st E)' Ashe passively gains each time she kills a unit. Aimed Shot.png|Aimed Shot Double Shot.png|Double Shot Pierce old.png|Pierce Pierce Armor.png|Pierce Armor Velocity Shot.png|Velocity Shot Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Ashe OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Ashe Ashe OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Ashe Ashe FreljordSkin old.jpg|1st Freljord Ashe Ashe FreljordSkin old2.jpg|2nd Freljord Ashe Ashe SherwoodForestSkin old.jpg|1st Sherwood Forest Ashe Ashe WoadSkin old.jpg|1st Woad Ashe Ashe QueenSkin old.jpg|1st Queen Ashe Ashe QueenSkin old2.jpg|2nd Queen Ashe Ashe MarauderSkin old.jpg|1st Marauder Ashe |-|China= Ashe OriginalSkin old ch.jpg|1st Classic Ashe Ashe OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Ashe Ashe FrejlordSkin Ch.jpg|Freljord Ashe Ashe SherwoodForestSkin Ch.jpg|Sherwood Forest Ashe Ashe WoadSkin Ch.jpg|1st Woad Ashe Ashe WoadSkin Ch 2.jpg|2nd Woad Ashe Ashe QueenSkin Ch.jpg|Queen Ashe Patch History ** Fixed a bug where the particles for killing enemy units with basic attacks and critical strikes weren't displaying correctly. ;V6.21 * ** Fixed a bug where rapidly pressing Q the instant Focus reaches four stacks could cause Ranger's Focus's mana cost to apply multiple times. ;V6.20 * ** Base slow changed to from . ** Critical strikes slow increased to from . ** Critical strikes slow now decays to the base slow value over the first half of the slow duration. * ** Instead of fully resetting Ashe's basic attack, casting Ranger's Focus reduces her basic attack delay to 40% of the full value (no reduction if the delay is already below 40%). If Ashe's delay between basic attacks is 1 second, casting Ranger’s Focus brings that delay down to seconds for the next attack. ** Active's damage per arrow reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. *** Total damage per flurry reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V6.18 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** PROJECT: Ashe's Enchanted Crystal Arrow no longer explodes slightly earlier than Ashe's other skins upon hitting an enemy champion. ;V6.17 * ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V6.4 * ** Flurry duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Stacks now decay one every 4 seconds, instead of all at once. ;V5.24 * ** Maximum stacks reduced to 4 from 5. ;V5.23 * ** were only being calculated once per flurry instead of once per arrow. ** was only triggering once per flurry *** While consuming stacks, will fire frost-colored bolts. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from ** Attack damage growth reduced to from ** Base mana increased to 280 from ** Mana growth reduced to 32 from 35. * ** Slow reduced to from . ** against Frosted targets. ** Ashe now has a 1% chance per 1% of her critical strike chance to double Frost Shot's to and trigger . The slow decays to the standard amount over the duration. *** will always trigger the enhanced slow versus champions. * ** Cooldown ** Casting at less than 5 stacks. ** and granting stacks. Basic attacks only. ** 20% increase of . ** Activation consumes all stacks and Ashe will not generate stacks while the effect is active. ;V5.12 * ** No longer generates multiple stacks per enemy hit by / - now only up to one per cast. ;V5.11 * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** The 5-stack flurry attack no longer triggers on attacks against turrets. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Vision radius while traveling reduced to 1000 from 1500. ** Hawks update their vision more frequently as they travel. ;V5.9 * Gameplay Update * Stats ** Basic attack's projectile speed increased to 2500 from 2000. ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from 4%. * - Repurposed Ability ** Ashe's basic attacks and abilities apply Frost to enemies damaged, slowing them by % for 2 seconds. Ashe's basic attacks against frosted units always critically strike, dealing bonus critical damage, where X is her critical strike chance and Y is her bonus critical strike damage (both in decimal format)| bonus critical damage, plus an additional for every 1% of her critical strike chance that is modified by 1% for every 1% of her bonus critical strike damage}}. Ashe cannot otherwise critically strike. ** Notes: *** Frosted targets are distinct from Slowed targets - only Ashe's Frost Shot can trigger the bonus damage. Other slows don't trigger it. *** Ashe's empowered attacks (even the base with no crit chance) are classified as critical strikes for gameplay purposes and will trigger effects such as and .Frost Shot's damage clasification As such, it is also not applied by . *** Here are examples on the behaviour of Frost Shot's bonus damage.The base 10% isn't affected by the crit modifies. None of the following considers the base damage from basic attacks. **** will deal bonus damage (10 + ( (1 + |Bonus Critical Strike Damage}})). **** Adding a increases the aforementioned to % AD}} bonus damage (10 + ( (1 + |Bonus Critical Strike Damage}})). **** With 100% critical strike chance and bonus critical damage, you will deal bonus damage (10 + ( (1 + |Bonus Critical Strike Damage}})). **** Critical strike damage from runes is stacking multiplicatively with Infinity Edge, rather than additively, for a maximum of bonus damage (10 + 100 ). * - New Ability ** Ashe gains a stack of for 4 seconds whenever she slows an enemy, stacking up to 5 times. Ashe will not generate stacks while Ranger's Focus is on cooldown. ** Ashe consumes all stacks to gain % bonus attack speed and increases slow strength %}} for 4 seconds. If Ashe consumes 5 stacks of on activation, Ranger's Focus will also cause each of Ashe's attacks to fire a flurry of five arrows, dealing %}} modified attack damage with each arrow|a total of % attack damage}} on each empowered attack}}. The flurry will stack multiplicatively with , will benefit from life steal and triggers on-attack effects five times, but on-hit effects are only applied once. ** Cost: 50 mana ** Cooldown: 18 seconds ** Notes: *** The multi-attack effect is similar to and , except that on-hit effects aren't applied by the extra attacks. *** Triggering On Attack Effects multiple times is intentional.'' Ranger's Focus' interaction with Runaan's Hurricane - namely, and . Note that Pix's cannot attack more than twice per second.'' **** On-hit effects are disabled on the latter four attacks and will not be triggered even by Runaan's minor bolts. As such, the item's 10 on-hit damage is only applied by the first attack. **** Runaan's splash damage is affected by the damage modifier - dealing AD)}} damage per flurry| % AD}} damage per arrow (+ 10 on the first)}} to secondary targets. *** As with , attacks against structures will refresh the timer on Focus but will not generate new stacks. *** The multi-attack effect will work on structures - i.e. you will plink towers faster than . * ** Arrows increased to 9 from 7. Radius is unaffected. ** Cost reduced to 50 mana from 60. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Targets can now intercept multiple arrows, but will take no damage from arrows beyond the first. Arrows beyond the first will still generate Focus. * ** Passive gold generation removed. ** Range increased to Global from . ** Now works with a stock system, able to hold up to two charges. *** Static cooldown implemented at 5 seconds. *** Recharge time increased to versus the current cooldown. * ** No longer innately slows, but will apply slow. *** Slow percentage effectively reduced to (+20% during Ranger's Focus)% from 50%. *** Slow duration effectively reduced to 2 from 3. ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Amethyst, Freljord, Queen, Sherwood Forest, and Woad Ashe. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . ;V4.2 *New ability icons. * ** Passive gold changed to 3 from . ** Cooldown reduced to from 60. ;V3.13 * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ;V3.10 * ** Focus stacks per second increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where Focus was granting stacks while on cooldown in certain situations. ;V3.8 * ** Ashe now gains Focus stacks every second while not attacking instead of gaining critical strike chance. ** Ashe will critically strike on her next basic attack when she reaches 100 Focus stacks. ** Initial Focus stacks are equal to Ashe's critical strike chance. ;V3.5 * ** Now displays the critical strike chance bonus on the buff bar. ;V3.03 * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 4% from %. ;V3.02 * ** Is no longer consumed when attacking wards. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 325 from 300. ;V1.0.0.148 * General ** Tooltips have been updated. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Now displays the correct buff icon. ;V1.0.0.140 * Art update: ** New model for . ** Updated and improved models for , , and . ** All new animations for base and skins. ** Updated splash art. * ** Now displays total gold retrieved by the skill in the tooltip. * Adjusted projectile speed to match the basic attack projectile speed. * Fixed a bug where attack frame was slower than the basic attack. ;V1.0.0.133 * Stats ** Base health increased to 474 from 438 ** Base armor increased to from ** Mana per level increased to 35 from 27 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Now grants vision while in flight. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Fixed a bug where mana was not draining properly. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Fixed a bug where it would consume mana if Ashe canceled her autoattack early. ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Added minimap range indicator. * ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 75 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.116 * ** Changed the general frost slow particle to significantly reduce frame lag. ;V1.0.0.111 * Updated tooltips for Ashe. ;V1.0.0.102 * splash art updated. ;V1.0.0.97 * ** Now displays a buff showing how much extra crit chance Ashe has. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1300. ** Damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Slow changed to % from %. ** No longer stacks with . * ** Bonus damage increased to from . ** Attack damage scaling reduced to from . ** Now fires 7 missiles instead of 9. * renamed to : ** Hawkshot retains the passive gold gain on kill and can now be activated to shoot an invulnerable, untargetable scouting hawk toward a target location. The hawk will reveal terrain as it travels, and grant vision of the end area for 5 seconds. * ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing for too long at ranks 2 and 3. ** Fixed a bug where it was stunning for more than the maximum stun duration. ** Distance required to get a maximum duration stun increased. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing more than it should. ** Fixed a bug allowing and slow to stack. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Fixed a bug causing the hit sound not to play. ;V1.0.0.82 * ** Fixed a bug that allowed Ashe to hit the same target with multiple arrows. * ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing attack speed. ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Fixed a bug where it could hit a target multiple times per cast if the target was immune to buffs. * ** No longer reveals Ashe to enemies that cannot see her. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Max stun duration reduced to 3.5 seconds from 4.5. ** Slow duration changed to seconds from seconds. ;V1.0.0.32 * Updated particles. ;V0.9.25.34 * New loading screen image. * Updated critical strike animations. ;V0.9.22.15 * ** Slow increased to % from %. * ** Damage increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing by too much. * ** Bonus gold reduced to from . * ** Improved accuracy. ;V0.9.22.7 * ** Max stun duration reduced to 4.5 seconds from 5. ** Now applies slow to the primary target (for when the stun duration is low). ** Added a minimum stun duration of 1 second. ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Gold gain reduced from to . * ** Damage reduced to from . ;June 26, 2009 Patch * ** Will no longer damage spell shields. * ** Cone is now locked to Ashe. * ** Fixed a bug where its targeting was erratic at close range. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * ** Slow reduced to % from %. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * ** Fixed particle bug. ** Made cone reticle match closer to the way the arrows spread. * renamed to ** Bonus gold reduced to from . ** Added the toggle spell glow. * Updated Ashe's recommended items. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * ** Damage increased to from . * Updated animations updated for to make it easier to use. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * ** Bonus gold now shows above your character. ;Alpha Week 7 * ** Cone radius reduced to 1300 from 1600. **Fixed a bug where it was applying with an incorrect slow percentage, and gaining extra damage from ability power. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Now stuns the hit target for up to 5 seconds, and deals half damage and slows nearby targets by 50% for seconds. ** Can now be targeted via the minimap. ;Alpha Week 6 * ** Corrected tooltip. ;Alpha Week 5 * ** Now triggers a stun particle. ;Alpha Week 4 * ** Now charges for a maximum of 5 instead of 3. * ** Renamed to . ** Grants bonus gold whenever Ashe kills a unit. * ** Cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 65. ;Alpha Week 2 * Fixed tooltip typos for and ** Tooltips now accurately reflect the actual abilities. * Increased projectile speed of basic attacks and , and . * ** Mana cost reduced. ** Slow effect increased. * ** Damage per arrow increased, but reduced the maximum number of arrows that can hit a single target. }} Category:Ashe Category:Champion history